Al Instante De Morir Spoilers DH
by Saruski-Potter
Summary: Es una recopilacion de historias imaginadas por mi cabeza sobre que hacían y pensaban los personajes de Hp cuando se murieron.
1. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin**

No podría aguantar mucho más.

Remus luchaba valientemente contra Dolohov, pero sabía que el mortífago lo superaba en poder. El paso de los años había hecho mella en él. Pero no dejaba de luchar, intentando crear un mundo mejor en el que Tonks y su hijo pudieran vivir en paz, con él, si lograba salvarse.

Su único consuelo era el saber que Tonks y el pequeño Teddy estaban a salvo. Por ellos debía seguir luchando, por que sabía que aquella noche, era LA noche.

Aquella noche, o Harry o Voldemort se alzarían vencedores, para siempre.

Salto y esquivó una maldición mortal que le había enviado Dolohov.

-Desmaius- gritó el licántropo, errando el tiro por milímetros.

Entonces oyó algo que le estremeció. Era la voz de Tonks.

Y entonces la vió. Estaba luchando salvajemente, e incluso allí, en aquellas circunstancias, la observó preciosa.

-No…-murmuró.

Entonces notó a su combatiente moverse y gritar algo, y rápidamente se defendió. Pero al instante volvió a mirar, esta vez de reojo a su esposa. Y lo que vió no le gustó para nada. Tonks estaba luchando con dos mortífagos a la vez, en ese instante estaba girada hacia uno y el otro, Montague (no se si Montague se hizo mortífago al salir de Hogwarts, pero bueno), la atacaba por la espalda.

-No…-volvió a repetir.

Omitiendo su propia seguridad, se giró hacia Montague.

-¡No!-repitió por tercera vez, esta gritando.- ¡Desmaius!

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había llegado su hora. Se dio cuenta una milésima de segundo antes de que el Avada Kedabra de Dolohov impactara de lleno en su espalda.

-No…-repitió por cuarta y última vez. Pero aún tuvo tiempo y aliento de decir dos palabras más.- Tonks… Teddy…

Y se desplomó en el suelo de Hogwarts, aún dedicandoles sus últimos pensamientos a sus respectivos esposa e hijo. Un suelo del que ya no se volvería a levantar.

--

Bueno, y que os a parecido? La verdad es que la idea la saqué de Historias de Hogwarts, de Cris Snape. Solo que ella puso historias y yo pongo las muertes…

DEJEN REVIEWS PLX. Me animan a escribir


	2. Lily Potter

Lily Potter

**Lily Potter**

Una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes estaba en el salón de su casa, pensando en todo lo que les pasaba, a ella y a su familia.

Lily Potter nunca pensó que le podría afectar tan directamente Voldemort, pero así era. Dumbledore les había revelado la profecía, esa que pondría a su hijo en peligro mortal. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la profecía no fuese cierta, que…¡¡BOOUM!!

Lily miró a James, realmente asustada. Él le dijo:

-Esta aquí. Lily, coge a Harry y sube arriba, yo lo entretendré

De pronto sonó una voz, fría y silbante:

-¿Tú, entretenerme a mí, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

-¡Corre, vete!

Lily subió rápidamente las escaleras, pero aún alcanzó a ver un fogonazo verde y a oír el grito de su marido. James estaba muerto. La recién viuda sintió que se quedaba sin respiración, pero debía velar por su hijo, así que no se detuvo.

Cerró la puerta y dejó a Harry en su cuna. Incluso en esas circunstancias, pudo reflexionar en que, teóricamente, Voldemort no los podría haber encontrado, ya que utilizaban el encantamiento Fidelius. Solo había una explicación, y era que Meter los había traicionado.

Oyó unas pisadas en la escalera. Estaba subiendo. Le oyó murmurar Alohomora y de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Mi querida sangre sucia, tu no tienes porque morir. Simplemente apártate de mi camino.

-Nunca, Voldemort.

-¿Te atreves a pronunciar mi nombre? No eres digna de hacerlo.

-No te tengo miedo, maldito bastardo.- Lily trataba de alargar la conversación lo más posible, solo así Harry tendría alguna oportunidad de salvarse.

-Ya me has aburrido, niña.- e hizo un complicado movimiento de varita que lanzó a Lily contra la pared.

Harry lo miraba todo con curiosidad, con los ojos verdes heredados de su madre centelleando.

-Mamá.

Lily estaba medio inconsciente, pero el oír a su hijo decir su primera palabra, la despertó del todo.

-Mamá.-repitió.

-Oh cállate niño- siseó Voldemort-, ha llegado el fin de tu corta vida. ¡Avada…

Entonces Lily recordó una magia de la que le habían hablado en el colegio.

-Si una persona se sacrifica voluntariamente, poniéndose entre el agresor y la persona a la que se quiere proteger, la persona protegida se beneficia de una magia ancestral y muy poderosa. El amor le da una protección a la persona en cuestión.- había dicho Flitwick.

Entonces entendió a lo que se refería el menudo profesor.

-… Kedavra! –acabó Voldemort.

-¡¡NO!!-Lily saltó y se interpuso entre el rayo verde que iba a toda velocidad hacia Harry y el niño.

Cayó muerta, pensando si habría sido suficiente para salvar a su hijo.

--

Cortito, cortito.

Bien, ahora respondere a mi UNICO review

**XucaryWeasley: **la verdad esque a mi también me dio mucha pena, no se porque tubo que morir… En cuanto al de Severus, lo tengo en mente pero no se que poner, supongo que sera uno de los proximos…


End file.
